1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cartons for holding pourable or flowable materials and more particularly to such cartons having pour spouts therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for pourable materials are frequently supplied to manufacturers in the form of appropriately shaped blanks of sheet packaging material. These containers are assembled at a packaging point, filled with the desired pourable material and then sealed. Such containers are generally employed where the contents of the container are not likely to be used at one time.
Various types of cartons having pour spouts are known in the art. (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,058, 4,546,884, 4,362,245 and 4,327,833). Some cartons have pour spouts formed by a flap-cut or perforation in the carton wall. (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,218,670, 2,555,526, 2,661,138, 2,719,663, 2,820,581, 3,203,616, 3,266,055 and 4,015,768). Other cartons have pour spouts which have pre-cut openings in a panel folded underneath which are covered with a tear-away flap. (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,491,518 and 3,199,761). Many of these cartons provide some means for re-closing the pour spout. None, however, has provided to the consumer, the ease of opening, re-closure, and re-opening of the pour spout of the present invention.